My Goodbye For You
by AsikIkisa
Summary: One day during one of Shizuo's and Celty's talk with each other, Celty mentions Izaya leaving Tokyo and how relieved Shizuo must be. But is he really? And why does he feel chest pain when thinking of Izaya? Shizaya, kink meme fill, if you read review plx.


My Goodbye for You.

"Hello, this is Orihara Izaya, I love humans. Please leave the message after the long signal."

"Orihara-san. This is the special department for finding missing people in the United States. Three years ago you've requested us to find a woman that would be your mother. We have the pleasure to inform you that we have found her. Unfortunately she is injured and in a light coma. She may wake up next week as the doctors said, so we'll be pleasured if you and your family would please be here as soon as possible. One of our men will be waiting at the New York airport if you decide to come. Please call us back when you can." the voice that was recording this on the voice mail of Izaya's cell phone was firm. The whole message was in English, but Izaya understood it, the informant he was.

When they called, he was chased by the monster of Ikebukuro, and ignored the call. Now he had some bruises and scars on his face, but that didn't stop him from deciding that he'll go alone.

His parents were divorced and his mother emigrated to USA five years ago. His father found another woman because he didn't manage to raise his sisters by himself. But three years ago a tornado was passing by the town that his mother lived in, and Izaya was worried. Seeing her name on the people who went missing after that, he asked the special department for finding people to search for her.

Izaya hadn't anything bad for the new woman that his father had, but despite his family being happy with her, he still loved his mother. And the search wasn't for free either. He had to pay 10.000 dollars per year, and he was happy that it was worth it in the end.

He called the number but it said that nobody was there at the moment. Maybe it was night or something. Izaya didn't consider the time difference, so he didn't try to call back. He looked at the last minute flying tickets from Tokyo to New York and saw that the cheapest ticket was for tomorrow afternoon at three o'clock. Considering the long check-up and other stuff, he had to be at the airport at least at twelve. But he didn't care, it wasn't like somebody was telling him goodbye anyway.

Then, he send an email to the department, telling them that he'll be the only person on the airport in 2 days. He gave the number of the flight and the expected time for it to land. After that, he shut down his computer.

At first, he called Namie, telling her to not come to work in at least three months. Frankly, he didn't know how much it'll take him but he needed a vacation anyway. Namie accepted, but demanded him to pay, because she'll come here anyway and order his meetings after he'll be back. She'll also clean his flat.

Izaya had to agree to such offer.

Then, he called Shiki. But the yakuza didn't answer his cellphone, so he took a mental note to send him an email later, explaining why he won't be his informant in the first three months.

Lastly he decided to call Shinra. It seemed like the doctor was busy, but Izaya didn't care. He told the doctor that he'll be leaving Tokyo for three months, and thus he won't see the doctor and his lover. After that he begun to pack.

He didn't call or tell Shizuo, knowing that the blond will be delighted to hear that Izaya leaves Tokyo and specially Ikebukuro for maybe more than three months. And Izaya didn't want the blond to know that he had his cellphone number. That gave him some advantage, that he didn't want to get rid off, just yet.

After he packed all his things, he considered to take his laptop with him. Maybe he'll leave Tokyo for good and build a new information broker office in New York? The city was surely better, and had more exciting matters, considering that the civil people could have weapon and pistols more legally. He decided to take his laptop anyway, after he send that email to Shiki.

Checking that he got everything, he took a shower and went to sleep.

Shizuo sat on the park bench, waiting for Celty to come back with coffee. The Dullahan couldn't drink it, but she was willing to buy two cups anyway.

After something like ten minutes passed, and the Dullahan was back. Shizuo observed the street that lied not far away from the park's entrance. He saw many airport taxis that day. Was there some VIPs that came to Tokyo or what?

He shrugged the thought off, seeing the PDA that was some inches away from his face.

[So now that Izaya leaves Tokyo, maybe for good, you must be happy, right? He won't cross Ikebukuro for at least three months.] after reading this, Shizuos face showed something akin to confusion.

"Well... yeah... I guess. But why is he leaving? And when? I hope it's not too long." he said, his voice pretty indifferent.

[Ah, um I don't know the details, but Shinra mentioned some family issues, or something like that. And he is leaving by plane, today at three from Narita airport. I guess you can see him, if you go there now.]

Celty typed, a bit hesitant. Maybe she shouldn't tell Shizuo after all? Izaya didn't say anything about keeping it a secret, but she though that it was weird that the raven haired man didn't tell the blond about his plans. Enemy or not, he should know that he won't have to chase the other every day.

"Haha! As if I'd like to see the flea. Nope. In fact I'm relieved that the louse is leaving." Shizuo said, laughing, but the feeling didn't reach his eyes. In fact the mocha eyes darkened looking a bit sad.

But Celty had the sense to not tell him that.

After the former bartender drank his coffee, he told Celty that he had to get back to work. His lunch break was almost over, and he didn't want to come late.

But he couldn't stop thinking about Izaya. Why didn't the flea tell him anything? As he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't beat any people that day, no matter their lame excuses for not paying the debt.

Tom noticed that, after all, the blonde was known to beat up at least one debt victim before and one after lunch. It seemed too weird for Shizuo to not do anything but stand there when Tom was encouraging the people to pay him. The debtors didn't notice the odd behavior of Toms bodyguard so they payed anyway, but Tom was worried about his younger co-worker.

"Shizuo-kun... what's bothering you? You don't act like yourself since lunch. Are you feeling unwell?" Tom asked, correcting his glasses.

"It's nothing, Tom-san. I'm just... it's weird. I have a chest ache, and I don't know what it is. But yeah, I'm not feeling well either. I guess that the eating of sweets finally payed back with some kind of sickness or something like that." Shizuo said, his voice pretty hollow.

Hearing that statement, the dread locked man laughed. Shizuo-kun could be so innocent sometimes. And self-centered at that.

"No, Shizuo-kun. I'm sure you are okay. The chest pains are associating with the feeling of love, you know. And when you realize that the person doesn't return your feelings or is hiding something from you, you may think that your heart is broken, but in fact it's still beating. Otherwise you won't be able to feel it. I guess the sweets are a good cure for an unrequited love." Tom said that light heartily but Shizuo listened carefully and recognized himself in every word that the chocolate haired man was saying.

"Ah, thank you, Tom-san. eh... may I take the rest of the day off? It doesn't feel like I'm doing much today anyway." Shizuo said, straching his head.

"Yeah, sure. We are ready with the clients anyway. I'll go to the director and leave him the results, but you may go now." Tom said, and smiled.

Shizuo nodded, and went to Shinjuku. He couldn't believe that he was in love with the flea, so he had to confirm it. And seeing him seemed to be the best idea.

Then he looked at the clock, and saw that it was half past one. Izayas plane left in one and a half hour. Knowing that he had to be at least one hour before the plane took off, Shizuo directed himself to the station where Narita Express was starting, because he hadn't so much money to take the taxi.

The trip took about 45 minutes and Shizuo did feel a little in a wrong place. Seeing men and women in elegant suits, he locked curious stares from the people in the wagon he sat. He carved a cigarette, but smoking was forbidden in the train, so he waited impatiently.

When the train finally arrived, the first thing he did was to light a cancer stick, outside. Going to the airport while smoking, relieved his stress a bit, but the chest pain was still prescient. All he knew was that, he wanted to see Izaya. Now.

The raven haired man stood in a long line for a security control. Who knew that you had actually take off your outerwear, shoes and you couldn't have any sharp or life threatening objects. The liquids were also restricted to be not more than 100 milliliters. Izaya expected that, so he packed his precious switch blade to the baggage that he checked in. He'll miss his dearest object, but he didn't want it confiscated.

Izaya didn't expect anyone to come and wave him goodbye. When he told his sisters and father that he is going to his mother, they accepted the fact and wished him a nice trip. He didn't tell them the truth about her being in a coma, but they didn't seemed to care that much.

Shiki and Shinra wasn't really the types of people to come and wave him goodbye. Shiki accepted the fact that his information broker will be missing, but he hoped that he'll actually come back. As for Shinra, he didn't say anything, but wished him a good trip too.

That left only Shizuo. But why would the blond come here anyway+ Izaya didn't tell him anything, so he shouldn't know about his absence. And he'll be glad, not needing to chase him out of his precious town.

Izaya smiled, his usual smirk, proceeding in the line. As it looked now, it would take one hour before he'll cross the security control, and his plane was starting in 45 minutes. Couldn't they open one more gate for the line to short?

The raven haired man looked around the hall, trying to remember all the details. Maybe he'll bring his mother back here, after she'll be healed? Or maybe she'll stay in the US after all? It wasn't like he had somebody who'll miss him here, besides Shiki, but Izaya was sure that he'll find another informant soon. The Awakusu-kai couldn't be without an informant for less than a week, otherwise they may be wiped out.

Looking in the direction of the entrance, Izaya noticed a blond, messy hair and blue glasses. He rubbed his eyes in confusion. Was he hallucinating? It wasn't possible for Shizuo to come here... unless he didn't come here for him. Maybe Kasuka was back and Shizu-chan came to greet his brother. Yeah, that must be definitely it.

Right then, the blond ex-bartender meet his gaze. Noticing him, he headed towards his direction.

Shizuo finished his cigarette before he entered the building of Narita airport. Smoking was also forbidden indoors, but if seeing the flea would stop his chest pain, it was worth it. Shizuo looked at the departure time schedule. It was 40 minutes until Izayas plane would take off, so knowing how the raven haired man wanted to be oh-so-predictable he had surely checked in, and was by the security control, if not by the gate already.

Shizuo noticed the long line to the security control, and spotted Izaya in the middle of it. These red eyes expressed utter confusion, and Shizuo felt the chest pain lightening, but not completely vanish. He went at normal speed towards the flea.

Shizuo was not far away from him by now, and Izaya realized that he was staring at him. He turned his gaze towards his bare feet, since his shoes was on his hand baggage. Then he heard the blond talking to him.

"Why are you leaving? And will you ever come back?" Shizuo asked, his voice not so annoyed as usual. In fact he was kind of happy, and Izaya didn't know why, which pissed him.

"Why are you here, Shizu-chan? And why do you care so much?" Izaya asked his voice indicating that he wasn't amused at seeing the blond.

"Answering with question on my own? Well played, flea. Does it mean that you don't know the answer to my question, or that you are never coming back again? For I'm not believing that you are leaving because of me." Shizuo asked crossing his arms on his chest.

"Ha ha ha. As if. My world isn't centered around you. And I'm going to New York because of family matters. And no, I don't know if I'll come back. It depends on how it'll be there. And it's not like someone will miss me here anyway, right?" Izaya said, and turned his eyes from the blond, moving in the line. Then, he felt that Shizuo cached his forearm, and he winced, because the grip was pretty strong.

"It's a shame that you think so flea. Because I certainly will. And accept it or not, my world is spinning around your great person." Shizuo said it so fast, that it took a while before the informant understood what he was saying. And he didn't like it at all.

"Since... when? Shizu-chan, we hate each other. I don't know what got in you but... can you please let go of my forearm before you break it?"

"Yeah, sure. I just felt like you must know, before you go. You are causing me chest pains, flea and it's not a pleasurable feeling. Well, guess we won't see each other in a while. And that's great, really. Tell your mother to get well, after she wakes up. And don't go around New York thinking that you can start a new life there. If you won't be back in three months, I'll go there and bring you back here by force. This is my goodbye for you flea. See you around." the blond said, turning around and going to the exit, not looking back at Izaya.

The raven haired man stood in that line, completely stunned. Since when did Shizuo know about his mother? And why did it pain him so much to see the blond bodyguard go away? Izaya considered following Shizuo, but he had a very good place in the line. If he would go off it now, he would miss the plane, and Izaya didn't want it. After all, his mother meant for him more than the blond ex-bartender now probably in the Narita express back to Tokyo.

He stood in the line for half an hour more, and then he rushed to the gate. When he sat in the plane, and was about to switch his cellphone off, he got an SMS.

From: Shizu-chan

Time: 14:55

Date: 29 May 20XX

So... If you didn't realize this yet flea...

I love you.

THE END

(A/N: Damn how long this turned out to be! But here it is. Lol. I know that it was supposed to be the closest airport to Ikebukuro, but I just had to bring Narita Airport here... for the lulz, but also because it's there planes goes to America while Haneda is for Asia and Japan flights. So there you have it. (took it from wiki. I've never been to Japan xD) And idk if America has something like "Department for searching after missing people" so I just made a reason for Izaya to leave Tokyo. His parent's ain't divorced either from all I know. But this is fan fiction so I let myself a bit of imagination in this lol xD

I hope that you enjoyed reading it too. It took 3 hours to write this :D Feedback is loved :D )


End file.
